Support
650px ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Tienes problemas con el juego? ' Aqui podras ver alguno de los problemas mas frecuentes y como arreglarlos. Si tu problema no esta aqui. haz un comentario para poderte ayudar o contacta algun tutor en el juego. ''Recuerda tambien de ver las Reglas del juego Puedes entrar a tu cuenta pero no entra tu personaje? Eso es porque tienes activado el IP Security, Osea que si se te fue la señal de internet o apagaste el mondem, etc, eso quiere decir que se cambio la direccion IP de tu internet y por lo mismo no puedes entrar a tu cuenta. Lo que tienes que hacer es: #Entrar a tu cuenta en Padventures.org #Da click donde dice "'''Here" archivo:ipsecproblem1.png #Pones tu account en la primera casilla, tu contraseña en la segunda y el codigo en la tercera. archivo:ipsecproblem2.png #Y le das click en "Submit" Perdiste el codigo? Si perdiste el codigo puedes pedir otro con el correo que creaste la cuenta. Lo que tienes que hacer es: #Ir a la pagina de Padventures.org #Entrar en "Account" -> "Account lost" #Escoje la tercera opcion "I want to reset my IP code by email confirmation." Asi un nuevo codigo sera enviado a tu correo. Pokebolas bugeadas? Estabas cazando y te aparesio estemensaje? "Your character has been detected with a bugged pokeball, please report it to an admin!" O algo como esto? link=Support Lo unico que tienes que hacer es: #Desconectarte, entrar de nuevo, desconectarte y entrar de nuevo y Listo!! Si eso no funciona, habla con algun miebro del PA Staff. Te dieron "Name report"? (Account Manager) Estabas jugando normal cuando derrepente te dieron "Name Report"? Y ahora te llamas "Account Manager" Lo que tienes que hacer es: #Escribe un nuevo nombre en "Default" #Di "Yes" en "Default" Y eso es todo. Te dieron "Name report" por la siguiente Regla 2 Error "(0xc0150002)" Eres nuevo o instalaste PA en otra computadore, pero al momento de abrirlo te salio este error (0xc0150002)? Lo que tienes que hacer es: #Tienes que bajar un patch, Aqui http://www.microsoft.com/ (WindowsXP-KB942288-v3-x86.exe) #Instalalo #Tienes que tener "Microsoft .NET Framework 3.5" y "Microsoft .NET Framework 3.5 Service pack 1" puedes bajarlo de aqui http://www.microsoft.com/ Da click donde dice "Pobierz" #Instala ambos #Ahora podras entrar al juego!! Te quedaste atrapado en un bug? Tendras que reportarlo con "CTRL + R", pedir ayuda en "HELP CHANEL" o hablar directamente concualquier miebro de PA Staff No te sirve el Pokemon Chanel? link=Support Le das click a las imagenes y no pasa nada? Intenta lo siguiente: #Cierra y abre de nuevo la ventana de PA #Checa que tengas espacio para cambiar de pokemon en tu pokebag #Si no funciona nada de eso, lo que siempre funciona es "desactivar el antivirus" Se te cerro Pokemon chanel? Para volverlo a abrir solo tienes que desconectarte y entrar de nuevo, se abrira solo. Dewgong Debug Te da bug cuando entras a PvP o cuando estas matando dewgongs? eso es porque el rest de dewgong tiene bug Lo puedes arreglar de la siguiente manera: #Ve a la pagina de padventures.org #Ve a la seccion de "Account" -> "Downloads" #Da click donde dice "Click here to download files !" #Extrae los archivos #Remplasa los archivos actuales con los que acabas de bajar Listo!! Aqui esta el video para que veas que tienes que hacer. PA Maps Aqui podras bajar aqui podras bajar la mayor parde del mini map de PA (Solo kanto) Como que bajar el mini map? si al hacer esto quitaras la mayor parte de zonas oscuras de tu minimap. algo como esto: archivo:minimapblockeado.png Los puedes instalar de la siguiente manera. Te recomiendo que este la ventana de PA cerrada #Bajas los archivos (Los mapas) de aqui PA Maps (Aun quedan partes oscuras, y pronto subire un nuevo archivo) #Extrae los archivos (click derecho "Extract here"), al hacer esto se creara una carpeta llamada PA--map #busca la carpeta de mapas en tu computador y elimina tu carpeta actual de PA--map (NO la nueva). Si no encuentras la carpeta de mapas puedes escribir esto arriba y te llevara a la carpeta Si tu computadora es XP – Menu start > Run %APPDATA%\Tibia\ Si tu computadora es Windows Vista/Windows 7 %APPDATA%\Tibia\ 4. Copea o arrastra la NUEVA carpeta de PA--map y colocola donde estaba la antigua 5. Si tienes abierto PA cierralo y vuelvelo a abrir para notar los cambios Aqui un video para que veas como hacerlo Tambien puedes revisarlo en el foro PA Maps (http://46.105.24.210/showthread.php?13186-PA-Maps) No puedes comprar cosas con un NPC? Tienes dinero pero cuando le pones en "buy" no te deja comprar nada? Eso es por que tienes la capacidad de tu pokebag llena. Como que mi capacidad? Si mira, el numero que esta debajo de tu pokebag es la capacidad que tienes (como se ve en la imagen). archivo:cap1.png algunos items tienen capacidad no todos. Estos son unos de los cuales tienen capacidad: (broken sword, blood crystal, voodo skull, algunas pokebags, etc), al momento de darles "look" se mirara un numero como el de la imagen que te indica cuanto pesa archivo:cap2.png Cuando tu capacidad llega a "0" no podras comprar nada mas, para volver a comprar simplemente deja items que tengan capidad en tu locker. Como donar?